composition_closetfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules: A Story
Rules: A VERY Short Story Stuck in a world full of curious beings, some large with one eye, some stout with sixteen-and-a-half ears, people must know that things won’t return to the way they were before, they won’t even come close. Things, as the new types of beings are titled, in a somewhat of a non-professional tone, like to advance to the next level, no matter who’s behind. Sometimes they don’t even think back to bringing the Behinders up to speed. “Up to speed” rarely means dropping your everything to help someone—many a times it simply means replaying the information you’ve gathered and giving it to another being, whether the knowledge happens to be correct or not. The Behinders rarely get the information from the past—they rarely get any information at all. “The fine art of moving ahead”—one of the quotes pasted along the edges of our main character’s bed frame, has no ties with bringing the Behinders up to speed. It has to do with the complex desire of Things moving ahead, without direct meaning. In fact, moving ahead in the World of Things is quite the complicated act. “Fine art”, as defined in the dictionary, carries the meaning of “an activity requiring great skill or accomplishment” therefore giving the impression that the act of moving ahead in the World of Things is a complex feat, something no one can easily do. Which happens to be quite the opposite of the truth. I lift my back in the middle of the night, carefully peering out of the corner of my eye at the softly lit street, carefully dimmed through the thick glass of my window. Unfortunately for me, my parents had carefully read the rule book, word for word, when we first moved into Glazewood Glen. One of the rules happened to be “no eyes open in the middle of the night”. Almost all the rules had some sort of metaphorical meaning—but my parents wouldn’t hear the end of it. Or the start, for that matter. In my mind, metaphorical meant a poetic meaning, or something such as a simile, or a metaphor. Meanwhile, my parents just read the rules and went by their literal wording, which is not what they meant. In the World of Things, there are some complex rules and some simple rules; no dreaming about a giant Tyrannosaurus rex crawling over the edge of the Potomac River, in my father’s mind meaning “don’t dream about Tyrannosaurus rex crawling over the edge of the Potomac River”, but in my mind giving me the impression that the village has something against “insane and out-of-wack imcembiles”, quoted from rule 308A after having a second version of the rule made in 1995 when there was a fire-raging protest against the wording of the sentence. A simple rule obtains the form of a five to six word sentence with the rule stated clearly, but with something such as this; “no being outside at night”, a five word sentence with a meaning telling me something goes on in this village at night. Category:EndlessStars Category:Descriptive